ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Caprice Aislin/Inventions
Colossi The Colossi (巨像, Kyozō) are large, sometimes gigantic mechanical and highly advance robots and one of Caprice's most powerful, but rare creations that only 4 of them exist, with each having its own strengths and weaknesses, specialty and design. These machines are rarely employed and used mostly against threats big enough to be needing these enormous monstrous machines. The Colossi operate through missions and objectives given to them before they are sent out, hence they are not piloted manually but are rather "auto piloted" instead, with only two people being capable of changing the objectives and missions at any times through a secret password. The two people who know the password are, the creator, Caprice and her most trust worthy underling, Wylfred. *'Colossus, Lupo '(巨人狼, Kyojin, Rupo lit. Colossus, Wolf): The first and smallest of the Colossi models, not neccesarily created for any special purpose, but can be considered the prototype, but the only fully functioning and successful prototype, hence why it is one of the main four Colossi. As its name implies, it has a bestial appearance, walking on all four legs, having sharp claws on its toes and razor sharp teeth and fangs, and of course a tail, it also contains artificial fur on its abdomen. It is mainly colored black, white and grey, strengthening its image as a wolf. Lupo is incredibly fast, agile and overall physically powerful, strong enough to destroy an entire fleet on its own without any problem whatsoever, it is also highly durable, resisting missile head on with very little damage, though its functioning can get damaged, which can shut it down if the impact is strong enough. **'Energy Beam': As for weaponry, aside from its claws, Lupo has a cannon installed within its throat allowing it to fire a powerful beam of energy, said to be able of destroying a skyscraper in one shot, though as the prototype it requires time to recharge after its use, weakening Lupo's functiong s for a few minutes. *'Colossus, Umano '(巨人人間, Kyojin, Umano lit. Colossus, Human): The second completed Colossi model, and the first humanoid Colossus to be fully functioning. Much like Lupo, Umano was not created for any purpose, but was more of the prototype for the other two Colossi, it has a humanoid structure, as its name implies, a horn on its head, and two glider-like structure on its shoulders. Its overall color is purple, with some of its body colored black, green and yellow in certain areas. It is much larger then Lupo, nearly reaching the size of a skyscraper. Umano contains more strength than agility, capable of demolishing entire building purely through brute strength, but also has strong durability, mostly on its chest due to its core and engine being located there, thus requiring more defense in order to keep its core safe from damage. **'Energy Constructs': Like Lupo, Umano is also used for a weapon prototype, the only successful one to date, aside from the completed version. Through special devices installed within its arms and the palm of its hands, Umano is capable of creating energy and then reshaping it into whatever it desires, weaponry or shields, though the energy constructs can also be used well for melee weapons. The energy can also be simply fired from its hands rather than construct it. *'Colossus, Uccisore' (巨人殺害者, Kyojin, Satsugai-sha lit. Colossus, Slayer): The strongest Colossi power-wise, Uccisore is meant to be an attacker-type Colossus, which makes it the largest weapon Caprice has ever created. It appears much like Umano, only its color is silver and its arms are grey, it has a more large upper body and has two glider-like structures on its shoulders, it also lacks a horn. Its core and engine is also located in its chest, which is has the most durability in order to keep it safe, though its core is more notably stronger than Umano's and Lupo's due to it requiring more energy as an attacker. **'Missiles': There are several locations on Uccisore's body that can open and fire missiles from, varying in types, such as a heat seeking missile, and much stronger or weaker missiles. The reason for the different strengths in missiles is in order to not harm Caprice as well, who may be near by during Uccisore's attack. **'Firearms': Much like the missiles, several locations on Uccisore's body can open or transform to fire gigantic bullets at its intended target, the ammo itself is gigantic that next to the Uccisore it would seem like normal human-sized ammo, while it dwarves humans, and are strong enough to break through nearly anything, ranging from mountains and even said to be able of making a hole in the moon, these bullets are as much of a threat as any other weapon Uccisore possesses. **'Energy Constructs': Uccisore is also the completed model to have the ability to manipulate and reshape pure energy through the special devices installed in its hands, that release the energy from the palm of its hands. The weapons created by Uccisore can be cause immense amounts of damage, creating enormous craters, powerful shields and bombs that are equal to the power of a nuke. *'Colossus, Senza Senso' (巨人無意味な, Kyojin, Muimina lit. Colossus, Meaningless): The final known Colossi created by Caprice, it is meant to serve as a defender and support-type Colossi, as such, Senza Senso doesn't possesses as destructive power as the other Colossi, but has the greatest amount of defense, said to be able of walking unscatched from a nuclear explosion head on. It's overall color is pink, and has other coloring, such as green and yellow, it resembles Umano's body structure more, being lean built and slender, it has a crown-like horn structure on its head, two horns from the side and one in the middle, and also has glider-like structures on its shoulder pointing upwards, much like the other Colossi do. With its unmatched durability, it can most likely be the last Colossi standing in a battle. **'Shield Generation': As the defender and support-type Colossi, Senza Senso has special devices that allow it to generate shield structures out of energy in order to defend itself or the other Colossi. The shields aren't as powerful as Senza Senso itself, but are powerful enough to endure having Uccisore collide into them multiple times. Other Invention's' Trivia *All of the Colossi are based off of the appearances of Evangelions from Neon Genesis Evangelion, which is ironic due to the fact that Evangelions are actually giant humanoids that are piloted, while the Colossi are purely machines that aren't piloted. Category:Highestbounty123